Sexy Beast
by choirnerd98
Summary: Jack wants Davey, badly! And Davey is willing to give into Jack's desires. Slash doesn't ensue. Hah, now you have to read because you're curious. You know you want to find out...don't ignore the feelings. :P
1. Oh Shit

So just to be clear, this is modern AU and Javey is not gay. If I owned Newsies, Newsies would have a fourth of July spectacular where actual Broadway stars would sing Broadway classics instead of a pop artist that just can't handle it!

* * *

"Davey, you're such a seh-xy beast."

Davey almost spit out his drink.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sexayyyy?"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Sixah! But I'm still soooo thirsteeey!"

Davey turned towards Crutchie who was desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"I told you coming to a bar on guy's night was a bad idea."

"I know! I just thought a bar sounded relaxing."

"Davey, you can't even drink yet."

"Okay, let's focus. How are we gonna get him back to the apartment?"

"Well, a good first step would be finding him." Crutchie motioned to Jack's empty chair.

"Crap." Davey grabbed his glass and drained it as he stood up. "Hmm, that tasted really weird."

"That's because it had vodka in it. That was my drink."

Davey nodded and started walking around the bar.

"You cannot really be this much of a lightweight." Crutchie placed an arm on Davey's shoulder as Davey started to wobble. He pushed him down into a chair and quickly went to find Jack. Crutchie got both boys down the street and into their apartment without them kissing each other.

"Davey, will you have a baby with me?"

"Of course!"

Crutchie rolled his eyes and shoved the boys down onto his bed. He started unbuttoning Jack's shirt, but stopped when Jack grabbed his face.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

"No, Jack. You are going to bed, and I am going to tell Katherine about this so that she will always be able to give you shit about it." Jack just nodded as Crutchie moved over to Davey. Once he had both boys undressed, he went into the bathroom to grab their pajamas. When he walked back in the room, both boys were laying down, fast asleep. Crutchie got an evil idea as he saw the way Jack was practically laying on top of Davey. He grabbed the comforter and dragged it to the bathroom. He quickly ran it under some warm water to get it slightly damp. He dragged it back and threw it over the pair of sleeping boys. Then, he started searching through Jack's wallet and triumphantly held up a small square package. He ripped it open and hobbled into the bathroom. Crutchie unrolled the condom and squirted a dollop of white soap into it. Then he added some spit to the rubber, mixed it up, and tied it up. He quickly went back to the bedroom and carefully placed his work of art next to Davey's head. Pleased with his efforts, Crutchie turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

* * *

Crutchie woke up the next morning and went to make breakfast. Just as he was finishing his eggs, he heard Davey mutter,"Oh, shit!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I honestly had so much fun writing it, but having never been around a really sexual drunk or really any drunk at all (well at least not outside of school) I don't know if this is accurate. Please review and thank you so !much for reading! For those of you in the USA, happy 4th! For those of you not, I hope you had a great day and I want you to celebrate the fact that some dipwad down the street is not still setting off fireworks at 1145. Oh ya, so it's 11:45 PM MST. So goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between.


	2. Soap and Spit

"Hi, Crutchie!"

"Mornin' Katherine."

"What was it you wanted me to see?"

Crutchie stood up and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen where a burgundy faced Jack and Davey were sitting refusing to make eye contact with each other.

"Oh, good morning boys!"

"Jack, Davey is there something you'd like to tell Katherine?"

Katherine looked back and forth between the two boys waiting for an answer.

"Davey, would you like to tell my girlfriend what happened?"

Davey rapidly shook his head and continued staring at the floor.

"Sweetie, what's happening?" Katherine turned towards Jack, the look on her face making it very clear that she was going to get an answer.

"Okay, Ace. So, Ya know how last night was guy's night? Well we's went out ta a bar and Davey gotta pretty wasted…"

"Wait, Davey, aren't you underage?"

Davey nodded his head, still refusing to look away from the floor.

"Anyways, he was really horny and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Jack!" Davey held his hand out to shut Jack up. "I was the horny one? I think you got that backward!"

"No, Davey you were-"

"Boys! Finish the story." Katherine interrupted.

"Okay, um, Ace, Davey slept with me."

Katherine started laughing hysterically until she noticed the somber faces on Jack and Davey's faces.

"Okay, guys, very funny."

Davey and Jack stared at each other and then back at Katherine.

"You can't be serious?"

Finally Crutchie couldn't bear it anymore and burst out into hysterics. The other three all stared at him until he calmed down enough to talk.

"Okay, guys, so…oh man, okay…"

"Crutchie what is going on?"

"Okay, okay, so last night these two got pretty hammered. And when we got home, I was trying to get them to sleep and they ended up passing out on top of each other."

"Wait, so we didn't…" Davey gestured with his hands.

"Nope."

"What about the…condom?"

"Soap and spit."

Katherine almost fell out of her chair because she was laughing so hard.

"Wow, Jack! I can't believe you CHEATED on me! How scandalous." Katherine said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Davey groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I'm never getting drunk again."

* * *

Hello, thanks for reading! I'm about to rapid fire upload, so I'm going to stop this outro here. It is 1:21 PM MST, so Good morning, good night, and good everything in-between!


End file.
